


The Shavers Experience

by Cleo



Category: xXx (2002)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander ponders how he and his lover came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shavers Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because my mate Joey/Xander Cage wondered what to get Jake/Hector for his birthday. We both knew Hector had been craving some xXx slash with this pairing in it and couldn't find any. So as we discussed what the characters would be like as a couple this came to be. Thanks Joey/Xander my wonderful mate and living muse.

I leaned, unnoticed, against the office door and watched him work. People figured the guy was a complete spaz but that was far from the truth. He just had diarrhea of the mouth that gave his brain a hard time shutting it up. It was the odd comment that often caused friction when his brain to mouth connection failed. Looking at him you'd think he was oh so innocent, immature and lacked experience of any kind. Yeah, I fell for it too. Soon learned the kid had more to him than could be seen. That's something we got in common.

The geek's attempts at picking up the chicks in Prague did nothing to impress me. His bragging about stuff didn't help either especially when he told me about the knock out darts that I'd been shot with, twice.

He did grab my attention when he showed me the binoculars. Now that showed promise and what a little perv he could be.

Whatever promise he showed was squashed when he set off the bandage bomb in the station. Though it was cool that he hadn't even flinched. That goofy kid in a toy store grin afterwards seriously made me think about the kid's sanity. After I wondered if he knew what he was doing or what we were supposed to be doing.

As the mission went on things changed. I'd ordered the kid to modify the car and was surprised by what I saw. The kid had been right; he was a genius with gadgetry. Every time I checked on how things were going, I found him knee, hip or elbow deep in something to get it done. There was no kid playing grown up, instead there was a man who knew his shit. That's when I started to change what I thought of the guy.

By the time the mansion had been raided, it was an easy choice for me to leave him in charge. Especially after he followed through and delivered on the car. I didn't show my surprise when the kid actually condoned me going against Scarface's orders. His comments proved that he knew the deal behind what he built.

Any mission after that where I needed gadgets, I'd request the kid. I never made it sound like I was asking for him. I'd always ask if any of the geeks had anything special for me and he was the only lab guy I called geek. So they all knew I meant him specifically.

Then Yelena left after she finally got to the States. It was no skin off my back. I knew she hadn't been in it for the long haul but still it hurt. It just felt so cold blooded that the sense of betrayal sideswiped my feelings.

Funny thing is, it was the kid that helped bring me out of my funk. He used the lame request of me teaching him to play first person shooter games. I didn't call his bluff and instead agreed. It built on the odd friendship we'd started in Prague.

Things changed again a couple months later. I got hurt on a mission. It wasn't bad but it had me laid up for a while. I got home from the hospital to find him waiting for me outside. He'd joke about not wanting to miss our lessons but it didn't ring true. When I looked in his eyes there was something there. I just couldn't figure out what it meant.

The kid grew on me during my two weeks of recovery as he was always there. I found I liked his company and that we had some stuff in common. Can't remember when he stopped treating me like a dumb thug and started talking to me as if I had a brain. Yeah, I'd be so left in the dust when he got excited about the tech stuff but it was kinda nice watching him get excited. Near the end of my recovery the other shoe dropped. Somehow the kid had gotten deep under my skin. I can't say it was a welcomed thing but I did what I always did when challenged. I checked out the angles and bulled my way through to a solution. I knew this could be risky but that never stopped me before. The only problem I figured was what the kid thought of me. Then I remembered his eyes the night I got home from the hospital.

It was a rare thing for me to be awkward when talking to people. I tried to bring up what was in my head but I didn't do such a good job of it. He got what I was getting at anyways. Did I mention how smart my geek is? That night he took me by surprise and made me realize that the geek was a damn good kisser. All that talking was good for something because the kid knew how to use his tongue.

I'm happy to say that night was the first of many. My geek showered me with the same intensity he used on his gadgets, making each time we're together incredible. Who'd have thought; I'd have fallen for a geek and not mind it one bit.

"Oh, hey X." Toby smiled seeing me in the doorway. "Been there long?"

"Long enough," I rumbled.

"Really?" Shavers licked his lips teasingly.

My eyes crinkled as I smirked at his antics. "You done here? Or am I gonna go play games all by myself?"

Toby's eyes got bigger in anticipation, "Oh, yeah. I am soo done." I watched as he quickly shut down for the night. I enjoyed the way his body moved, as he got ready to leave. When he brushed against me on the way out the door I had to bite back a groan. "Meet you at your place, X," he whispered huskily on the way past.

My pants got tighter and I had to readjust myself under cover as I watched his retreating ass. Life was good and there was no way in hell I'd regret choosing the Shavers Experience.


End file.
